Mi Navidad Entre Trampas Prodigiosas
by The Creamy
Summary: Takashi Piensa que tendrá un singular 24 de diciembre como cada año pero todo cambia cuando se ve en casi una pesadilla creada por un conocido que se ha propuesto sacarle unas simples palabras.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Navidad entre trampas prodigiosas.**

**_Nefasto Déjà vu._**

_Las Navidades siempre eran iguales. Muy frías en las mañanas y tibias, hasta calentarse en las noches. Aquellas noches donde tenía que atender el restaurante y llevar sushi adomicilio. _

_No me quejo, era interesante. Siempre escuchaba una que otra historia fantástica de los clientes conocidos._

- Takashi - llamó un hombre de algunos 40 años mientras ponía su vaso vacío sobre la barra donde en ese momento estaba solo el hijo del dueño y futuro heredero de ese restaurante - has escuchado la historia de los fantasmas de la navidad? - preguntaba a gritos el señor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Takashi, mientras preparaba el sushi, sonrió viéndole.

- Por supuesto - dijo mientras amoldaba el arroz en sus grandes manos - es algo viejo ¿no?

- no, no Takashi - el hombre posó el codo derecho en la barra para luego recargar el rostro de la mano de ese mismo brazo señalando con un dedo el vaso vacío - vamos, sírveme un poco mas de sake mientras te cuento una nueva historia de los fantasmas de la navidad. Esta seguro no la escuchas aun.

El padre de Kawamura se acercó por la derecha relevándolo de sus actividades para que le sirviera sake. Justo cuando el hombre iba a comenzar a contar la historia, Takashi alzó los ojos viendo como una mujer en una bata rosada, con rolos en el pelo y sin maquillaje se acercaba con una raqueta viendo fijamente al hombre y con una cara de enojo muy notoria.

- he...-musitó Takashi quien iba a advertirle al hombre pero su padre puso una mano en su hombro sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- No te metas en eso - comentó su padre mientras comenzaba a sonar el teléfono.

Takashi se sorprendió mirando a su padre pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver como la mujer le caía a raquetazos al pobre hombre y lo sacaba de allí gritándole toda sarta de cosas.

- vaya. Será que lo ha pillado...-musitó Takashi inmóvil con la botella de sake en las manos.

- Ah...- la mujer entró al restaurante nuevamente con un leve sonrojo- Discúlpenme, es que este hombre siempre anda con sus cuentos tontos y bebiendo sake. - hizo una leve reverencia a Takashi- Feliz Navidad y buenas noches.

- Feliz Navidad señora - Takashi hizo una reverencia a la mujer que se fue de inmediato luego de sonreírle ampliamente.

_Así eran los días navideños míos especialmente cuando era 24 de diciembre._

_Ese día, ya estábamos a punto de cerrar. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 10 de la noche así que decidí quitarme la cinta de la frente que mayormente uso cuando estoy trabajando en el restaurante._

- Takashi - _llamó mi padre mientras yo iba a una mesa a llevar la cuenta._

- ¿si? - _pregunté_ _girándome mientras le pasaba el papel con la cuenta a las personas de la mesa._

- Vete a hacer un pedido, yo me encargo de esto aquí.

- ¿ah?

_Me sorprendí mucho. ¿Justo faltando 10 para las 10 de la noche hacían un pedido?._

- Takashi ¡espabila! - gritó su padre lanzándole un abrigo el cual atrapó torpemente mientras las escasas personas del lugar le miraban - la dirección es un poco alejada y tendrás que tomar algunos atajos ya que algunas calles están cerradas - decía su padre mientras ponía dos cajas grandes de sushi sobre la barra. Uno con salsa de soya extra y otro normal.

- Pero...es raro que tomes un pedido luego de las 9:30 papá - decía Takashi poniéndose el abrigo blanco sobre sus ropas

- Si pero este cliente me lo ha rogado y es muy especial ya que nunca había llamado. - comentó riendo su padre mientras cerraba las dos cajas de servicio. - listo. ¡Date prisa Takashi !! Pensé que ya estabas en esa casa!!! Rápido!!

- pe..,pero si acabas de terminar ahora ! - decía Takashi acercándose rápidamente y tomando el servicio.

- Toma, también pidió dos botellas de sake - su padre le pasó en una bolsa dos botellas.

_Fui casi echado del restaurante por mi padre a la fría noche. No tardé en sentir un frío abrasador cuando subía las cosas a la bicicleta._

_Mientras las subía, miraba el cielo. Ya tenía alrededor de una semana sin ver a los chicos los cuales estaban de vacaciones, al igual que yo. En el club quedaron algunas cosas inconclusas. Entre ellas estaban las dudas de si volvería al club o no. También estaba la interrogante de cual sería la nueva pareja oficial de dobles de seigaku. Estaba también la interrogante de como iríamos a los nacionales pero la interrogante que mas me inquietaba era..._

- Takashi!!! Si salgo afuera y te veo ahí parado prepárate para una paliza!! - grito el señor Kawamura desde dentro del restaurante haciéndole temblar y subir lo mas pronto posible a la bicicleta para tomar rumbo a su destino.

_Mi padre es muy gritón pero se que me quiere. Lo veo en sus ojos. Parecemos diferentes pero somos iguales ya que no demostramos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos a las personas que mas amamos, por las que daríamos nuestras vidas. _

- ¿Dónde esta...? - musitó Kawamura mientras pedaleaba por las calles desiertas rebuscando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

Takashi sacó la dirección a la que iba la cual había anotado su padre.

- vaya, no está tan lejos - musitó mientras doblaba el papel en su mano y pedaleaba mas aprisa doblando violentamente a la derecha al final de una calle - pero con los diversos desvíos que haré...al menos tardaré media hora en llegar.

Mientras terminaba aquellas pensadas palabras miró algunas casas que tenían las puertas abiertas y celebraban tanto dentro como fuera de ellas. Otras estaban apagadas y cerradas tal vez porque los dueños estaban en otro lugar o de viaje. Otras estaban cerradas pero se podía oír la celebración desde afuera.

Él pedaleaba con ritmo, alzando un poco el cuerpo del sillín de la bicicleta mientras se desviaba por calles, callejones, aceras y pequeños puentes que estaban húmedos.

- Me pregunto si...- pensó mientras avanzaba por la fría noche que amenazaba con nevar terriblemente en cualquier momento como días anteriores.

Sus ojos marrones que miraban siempre al frente se fueron ausentando poco a poco mientras su mente hacía lo mismo. De sus labios entre abiertos salía su aliento que contrastaba con el frío ambiente pudiéndose ver este totalmente cada vez que respiraba por la boca o murmuraba algo. Sus grandes manos se aferraban a los laterales de la bicicleta cada vez que sentía más el frío.

_Mientras iba a casa de aquel pedido pensé en otra cosa que había quedado inconclusa. Algo que podría marcar una gran diferencia en el club y en dos personas de este._

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Flash back -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

- Este es el último entrenamiento de este año. - decía Tezuka al club de tennis mientras todos estaban en filas viéndole. Los titulares como siempre ocupaban la línea de enfrente - Pasen felices fiestas y no bajen la guardia. Pueden irse.

- Hai !! - gritaron los chicos haciendo una reverencia para luego romper las filas.

_Algunos comenzaron a despedirse allí mismo. Pude ver de reojo a Eiji y Oishi hablar algo entre ellos aunque por la cara nostálgica de Kikumaru pude notar que no se verían mucho el resto de la navidad. Momoshiro y Kaoru se peleaban por algún comentario sin duda hecho por Momoshiro ya que el que se veía mas enojado era kaoru. _

- Taka-san

_Me giré saliendo de mis pensamientos y me encontré a Syuusuke que cargaba el estuche de mi raqueta. _

- Ah, Fuji - dije sonriendo - creo que ya no nos veremos hasta el próximo año - _comenté tomando el estuche que él me extendía sonriendo y asintiendo luego de mi comentario lentamente._

- así es taka-san. Espero que tengas una linda navidad - _Syuusuke sonrió un poco mas. Era una sonrisa muy sincera para variar._

- Ah..jejeje no lo se..- _guardé mi raqueta volviendo a mi estado de timidez normal_ - Creo que trabajaré mucho en el restaurante.

- Taka-san !!! - _gritó Eiji abrazándome desde atrás amistosamente causando un leve sonrojo en mi. No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamiento._ - deberías invitarnos a comer a todos!!

_Ladee mi rostro viendo el de Eiji que reía entre dientes. Cuando volví la vista a Syuusuke y a los demás me di cuenta de que me veían fijamente._

- Ahh...creo que no estaría mal - _dije sonriendo lentamente._

- Mada mada dane - _escuché decir desde atrás a Echizen_

- ¿ah¿no quieres ir o-chibi? - _preguntó Eiji soltándome y llevándose una mano a la cadera._

- Si pero...- _Echizen se cruzó de brazos viéndome_ - Kawamura-Sempai siempre nos invita y es el que menos disfruta ya que solo nos sirve en toda la velada. Deberíamos ir a otro lugar.

_Hubo un silencio total mientras atardecía en las canchas. Eiji iba a abrir los labios tal vez para objetar o defenderse pero Echizen continuó._

- Además, todos ustedes, Sempais, seguro ya tienen en mano sus mesadas navideñas que siempre vienen con un poco mas de lo normal así que gastar por hoy no les quitará la vida - _agregó dando por terminada la discusión con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras guiaba sus cobrizos ojos por todos nosotros. _

_Me sentí conmovido ya que Echizen había pensando de esa manera en mi. Y, es cierto que me divierto con ellos e invitarles nunca es un problema, mas, nunca me divierto del todo como ellos ya que me preocupo bastante porque estén bien a gusto. _

_Una mano se posó en mi espalda lentamente. Noté que era la de Fuji que se posaba a mi lado y me veía con sus ojos azules abiertos._

- Taka-san¿que te parece si vamos a un bar karaoke que está cerca? Sirven muy buena comida - _Syuusuke ladeo el rostro viendo a Momoshiro_ - verdad Momo?

_Mis ojos se guiaron a Momoshiro que estaba de brazos cruzados como esperando alguna decisión y al ver que se le hablaba los descruzó lentamente sin saber que responder. Luego de pocos segundos su rostro se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa._

- es cierto ya recuerdo !! fui con Fuji-Sempai y Echizen a ese lugar una vez !!! - _gritó Momoshiro felizmente._

- Fsshh y ¿cómo dejaron entrar a menores como ustedes y mas a Echizen que es un enano? - _preguntó bruscamente Kaoru viéndole de reojo mientras que pude oír a Ryoma gruñir un poco._

- Usamos esto

Fuji sacó una identificación roja con su nombre y foto. Tenía sellos, fecha de caducación y algunas informaciones más. Era sin duda una identificación de mayor de edad falsa pero de muy buena calidad ya que había visto a otros chicos en el restaurante mostrarlas a mi padre para beber sake y se notaba mucho que eran falsas, pero esa de Fuji...

- yo también tengo una - _Momo sacó la suya mostrándose a kaoru como si lo llamase con una carnada en forma de burla._

- jejej.. Yo también tengo una. Eiji me la consiguió aunque nunca la he utilizado - _comentó Oishi sacando la suya._

_Luego de que, exceptuando a kaoru y a mi, todos mostraran la suya, vimos a Tezuka fijamente que se mantenía un poco alejado. Nos miraba fijamente con esa seriedad característica de él. El viento frío de esos días movía un poco su cabello castaño. Pensé que por la falta de él no tener una identificación falsa todo el plan de la salida de ese día se iría por la borda pero, nos sorprendió a todos sacando la suya, que por otra parte, era original. Puedo decir que todos nos sorprendimos al unísono_.

- Bu..buchou...-musitó Momo con los ojos como platos viendo su identificación.

- 6 meses antes de ser mayor de edad se les entrega la identificación a las personas y solo luego de cumplirlos, debe ir a algunos de los centros cercanos y ponerle un sello atrás. - _comentó nuestro capitán_.

- ah...típico de Tezuka. Un paso más adelante que nosotros - _dijo Fuji a mi lado riendo un poco. _

- Fssh pues entonces yo soy el que me quedo ya que no tengo de esas cosas

_Kaoru caminó a un lado, luego de hacer una leve reverencia a todos como despedida, listo para salir de las canchas. No se veía muy animado a ir pero la voz de Inui le detuvo._

- Kaidoh - _le llamó sin moverse de su lugar_ - Ven con nosotros. Pasaras sin problemas. Tengo una estrategia.

_Yo miré a un lado viendo a Fuji que había apretado muy ligeramente su mano en mi espalda mientras Kaidoh e Inui se miraban. Tenían esa forma de comunicación últimamente. _

_Observé que Fuji miraba a Tezuka mientras que este solo miraba a un lado fríamente. _

_Sonreí. Fuji cada vez tenía más motivos para gustar de Tezuka como yo sabía bien. Tezuka era invencible casi en todos los sentidos. _

_A fin de cuentas, decidimos ir esa tarde a nuestras casas, vestirnos y encontrarnos en un parque cercano a la escuela para ir al karaoke-bar. No tardé en bañarme y vestirme. Igual debía ser un buen lugar y así fue. Kaoru entró sin problemas. Solo miró fijamente al sujeto de la entrada y lanzó un siseo. Fue suficiente para que el tipo nos dejara entrar a todos sin siquiera mostrarle nada. Eiji recuerdo que se emocionó con Inui por poner estratégicamente a Kaoru delante, mas, fue interesante oír lo que dijo este al entrar._

- Inui-Sempai. ¿Acaso me utilizaste? - preguntaba Kaidoh con sus ojos amenazantes en Inui el cual sonreía tranquilamente con una camisa color vino de mangas largas que le hacía ver mucho mas mayor.

- Jamás te haría eso Kaidoh - dijo seriamente acercándose a él y posando una mano en su hombro. - Sabes que no.

- Fssh... - Kaidoh ladeó el rostro luego de lanzar su siseo moviendo un poco su cabellera negra que estaba descubierta a diferencia de en los entrenamientos.

_Nos sentamos en una mesa y unimos otra con mas sillas. Fue una velada muy buena. Comimos, hicimos bromas, Eiji llevó cartas, jugamos billar, bebimos una que otra bebida con alcohol pero fueron pocos los osados. Entre ellos yo, Inui, Oishi y el siempre valiente Ryoma el cual casi no llega a beber ya que Tezuka, increíblemente, se negó rotundamente como si fuera su padre. Pero, Inui se encargó de echar un poco de licor en la bebida de Echizen sin que Tezuka le viera. Eiji también era controlado por Oishi el cual no le dejó beber mas que jugos. Ni siquiera refrescos ya que sabía que Inui o otro de nosotros podría hacer el mismo truco que hicieron con Echizen. _

_Esa noche me sentí muy bien. En verdad disfruté mucho de todos. Nos olvidamos del tennis y que era posiblemente la única cosa que nos unía y disfrutamos de una buena velada. Pero lo que mas movió el corazón de todos, fue escuchar a Tezuka cantar. _

_Nos pasamos toda la noche tratando de convencerlo y solo conseguíamos una mirada fría de su parte pero, extrañamente cuando menos lo esperábamos, se paró y cantó dejándonos sin aire a todos. Cantó una canción llamada "Never Surrender". Su voz era sencillamente cautivadora, interesante, buena, muy buena. _

_Aproveché en mitad de esa canción para ver el rostro de Fuji. Era interesante ver su cara de: " Tezuka es genial" cada vez que descubría algo bueno en él. Y si. Le miraba con una gran sonrisa. _

_Alrededor de las 11:50 de la noche todos se fueron retirando poco a poco. Estábamos cansados por el día que habíamos tenido pero, Fuji cuando yo me iba a retirar me detuvo. _

- Quédate de ultimo, tengo que decirte algo - _me dijo seriamente haciéndome sentar a su lado mientras aun quedaban Eiji, Oishi y Ryoma allí. _

_Así lo hice. Seguimos todos conversando hasta que Oishi, Eiji y Ryoma decidieron que era hora de partir._

- Buenas noches Fuji-Sempai, Kawamura Sempai - _se despidió Ryoma viéndonos_

- Fuji, taka-san, Feliz navidad chicos - _nos dijo Oishi riendo mientras Eiji se subía a su espalda riendo._

- jijijiji suerte a ambos !! Disfruten la navidad que es muy muy muy ...

- E..Eiji... cálmate.. - _musitaba Oishi alzando una mano mientras le permitía estar sobre su espalda._

- Kikumaru-Sempai al final de cuentas si bebió - _comentó Ryoma viendo al pelirrojo halar las mejillas de Oishi._

- si... no se como lo hizo.

_Así se retiraron ellos 3. _

_Se hizo un silencio entre Fuji y yo mientras escuchábamos cantar a una chica que andaba con su grupo de amigos. Pero Fuji no tardó en hablar._

- Taka-san - _dijo dejando su bebida sobre la mesa y viéndome_. - Voy a decirle lo que siento pronto, antes de que acabe el año.

_Aunque el karaoke-bar estaba un poco oscuro, podía ver sus ojos y la seriedad en su semblante. _

- Eso es muy bueno Fuji. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. - _comenté sonriéndole_

_Pero el se me quedó viendo fijamente. Creo, no estoy seguro, que en algún momento frunció el seño, al menos fugazmente._

- espero entiendas que esto puede cambiar muchas cosas - _dijo volviendo a tomar su bebida_ - Pero no importa, lo haré.

- Si Fuji. Yo creo que...

_Yo creía muchas cosas y una de ellas era que Fuji y Tezuka harían una pareja magnifica. Era lo mejor. Tezuka era bueno en todo...eso creo. _

_Así que, luego de hablar de ese asunto, nos despedimos. _

_Camino a casa me pregunté¿y, que pasara ahora?_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Flash back end -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

_Eso era lo que mas me intrigaba. ¿Qué pasaría con Tezuka y Fuji?_

_Volví en mí y decidí centrarme en llegar a mi destino. Igual, la interrogante no se me iría. _

_Luego de exactamente 25 minutos llegué a la calle indicada que estaba muy hermosa. Muchos adornos navideños y luces de colores en las casas. Pero para ser un 24 de diciembre, estaba todo muy tranquilo. _

_Me detuve por fin en la casa 32. Una casa de dos plantas y una cochera a la derecha. No estaba demasiado adornada pero el árbol del jardín tenía algunas bombillas coloridas. _

- Hmm. Bueno, es aquí - musitó casi temblando por el frío.

_Mientras bajaba el servicio agradecía a mi padre el que me hubiese dado ese abrigo blanco que llevaba. Tal vez sin él me hubiera congelado antes de llegar. _

_Sin muchas prisas subí los escasos escalones de la entrada de la casa. Todo parecía muy tranquilo y un olor suave y conocido llegaba a mi nariz mientras avanzaba. Había un aroma leve que cada vez se hacía mas conocido para mi pero no sabía con exactitud o tenía miedo de saberlo..._

- Espero no estén enfadados por la tardanza - musitó Takashi al tocar el timbre con un dedo mientras cargaba lo demás con la otra mano sin mucho esfuerzo.

_Mis ojos miraban a los lados mientras esperaba por la llegada de alguien a recibirme. Mientras esperaba sentía una mirada encima de mí pero no tenía ánimos para estar de paranoico. Solo quería volver a casa. Claro...eso fue antes de saber quien me esperaba._

- Taka-san, Te tardaste un poco.

_Jamás en la vida, pese a que tengo muchos años conociéndolo, me hubiera imaginado que esa era la casa de él. La casa de Fuji Syuusuke._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Syuusuke despliega sus trampas: No existen las coincidencias.**_

_Mientras esperaba sentía una mirada encima de mí pero no tenía ánimos para estar de paranoico. Solo quería volver a casa. Claro...eso fue antes de saber quien me esperaba, minutos después._

- Taka-san, Te tardaste un poco.

_Jamás en la vida, pese a que tengo muchos años conociéndolo, me hubiera imaginado que esa era su casa. La casa de Fuji Syuusuke. _

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

- ¿Taka-san? - preguntó Fuji ligeramente preocupado al ver que no se movía ni decía nada luego de un rato.

_¿Esperaba Fuji acaso que yo pudiera reaccionar luego de semejante sorpresa? Al menos debió decirle a mi padre que me enviase con la raqueta en mano. _

_Mis ojos marrones se quedaron viéndolo mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de frío. La coincidencia de verlo esa noche justo cuando minutos antes le pensaba, era un poco…_

- Fu..Fuji - musitó Takashi viéndose su aliento por unos instantes luego de hablar.

- Pasa adelante Taka-san. Te vas a congelar ahí afuera - Syuusuke se hizo a un lado en la puerta de entrada dejándole pasar a su hogar mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver la estupefacción de su amigo.

- ¿Tu eres quien ha pedido esto? - preguntó kawamura luego de estar dentro de la calida casa la cual vio en un rápido vistazo.

- Sí - Fuji cerró la puerta y se giró viéndole - ¿podrías poner el pedido en la mesa de la sala por favor?

Syuusuke señaló con su dedo una mesa de caoba un poco bajita que estaba en su sala rodeada de dos sofás y un sillón mientras dejaba uno de sus brazos detrás de su delgado cuerpo. Sin más que hacer kawamura se dirigió allí dejando las dos órdenes de sushi y las dos botellas de sake donde le dijo. Syuusuke, por su parte, se fue a la cocina sin decir nada.

- Hmm...Esto está muy tranquilo - _musité mirando la casa que estaba a media luz con el arbolito encendido a un lado de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. _

_Las luces tintineantes y de colores daban un colorido variado y continuo a la casa al menos hasta la entrada de la sala._

_Todo en la casa de Syuusuke estaba en perfecto orden salvo una cosa y era que parecía no haber mas nadie ahí que él y esas dos ordenes de sushi con las dos botellas de sake, que por cierto, no cuadraban bien con la situación al menos que Fuji se hubiese convertido en un Momoshiro cualquiera en las vacaciones y comiera el triple de lo normal ahora. _

_Pero otra cosa atroz llegó a mi mente como un flechazo helado a mis nervios. _

_Mi padre sabía que era Syuusuke quien había llamado y no me dijo nada. En ese momento comencé a entender porqué atendió ese pedido pese a que era muy tarde. Pero, aun luego de sacar esas pequeñas conclusiones, no entendía bien el punto de todo eso. Seguía mirando la sala de Fuji con la cabeza un poco baja mientras meditaba la situación._

¿Cómo logró Fuji que su padre no le dijera nada y que atendiera su pedido?

- Taka-san

_Cuando escuché la voz de Fuji me giré de inmediato ya que imaginaba que iba a darme el dinero de su orden para así, entonces, yo irme pero solo me lo encontré a él, con su suéter crema de cuello alto, sosteniendo dos copas en una mano y dos platos en otra que por cierto, tenían un pozuelo blanco encima con algo parecido a una salsa. _

_Luego de que mis ojos hicieron el recorrido por las copas, los platos con el pozuelo de salsa encima, le miré al rostro estupefacto._

- Taka-san. Como se que este ha sido tu ultimo pedido…- _comenzó a decir acercándose a la sala y dejando los platos y las copas al lado del servicio de sushi y las botellas de sake_ - quisiera que me acompañaras a cenar esta noche. - _finalizó diciendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la mesita de la sala apoyando la espalda del sofá._

- Ah...ya veo. Por eso has pedido de último al restaurante. - _comenté mientras me sacaba el abrigo blanco el cual ya no necesitaría dentro._

- Espero no haberte importunado taka-san - _Fuji sacó una de las botellas de sake de la bolsa en la que estaban ambas mientras me hablaba._

- No pero...- _miré a los lados y localicé detrás de la puerta el lugar para colgar bolsos y abrigos _- Me lo hubieras dicho directamente y hubiera venido incluso antes.

_Le escuché reír un poco mientras yo colgaba el abrigo detrás de la puerta de entrada. Me avergoncé de tener la ropa de trabajo que debía oler mal. Me quede mirando mi vestimenta breves segundos con el seño un poco arrugado y con timidez_.

- Si quieres cambiarte, en el baño de visitas tengo una ropa tuya taka-san - _escuché que dijo desde la sala entre algunos ruidos de copas y platos. _

_Me estremecí en un fuerte escalofrío de solo pensar que me leía la mente o algo por el estilo_.

- Fuji, pero ¿cómo es que tienes ropa mía? - _pregunté cuando volví a la sala con cierta rapidez y le vi revisando la orden de Sushi con salsa de soya._

- Ah, es que hace más de dos meses, cuando fuimos a casa de inui en un día de lluvia, dejaste esa ropa y te quedaste con el uniforme de la escuela. Inui me confió tu ropa así que me quedé con ella - _comentó. De inmediato señalo hacia atrás con su dedo mientras giraba un poco el cuerpo en el suelo hacia mi_ - el baño de visitas está exactamente al lado de la escalera, a la derecha.

- Ah..Gracias Fuji. - _musité rascándome la cabeza y caminando hacia allá parsimoniosamente. _

_En efecto, en el baño estaba una de mis ropas. Por fin recordé que en realidad si había dejado esa ropa en casa de inui no hace mucho. Sonreí con alegría al tomar ambas prendas. Un suéter azul, casi oscuro similar al de Syuusuke solo que sin el cuello alto y un pantalón gris azulado. Me vestí con mucha calma ya que en verdad todo me parecía muy de repente, mas, entendí que seguramente Fuji debía hablar algo conmigo. Algo muy importante. Algo…de Tezuka._

_Cuando volví le encontré parado mirando por la ventana de la sala con una copa en la mano izquierda y la otra mano en su bolsillo. Sus ojos azules se podían ver por el reflejo de la ventana. Le miré con detenimiento y vi que extrañamente me parecía un poco mas delgado y a la vez mas grácil pero, debía ser la ropa que traía ya que él siempre se ve grácil._

- Fuji - refunfuñó sentándose en el suelo frente a la mesita de la sala exactamente como él estaba antes - en verdad debiste decirme que querías que viniera a cenar contigo - dijo Takashi mientras Fuji sonreía un poco ladeando el rostro viendo su cara ligeramente arrugada. Entre una expresión de vergüenza y preocupación - por cierto, ¿estas tu solo aquí?

- Así es. Decidí quedarme en casa justamente para pasar esta noche con tu buena compañía. - Fuji se sentó a su lado a una debida distancia llenando la otra copa de sake que le pertenecía a Takashi - mi hermano menor y mi familia se fueron a la parte norte del país.

- ya veo...-musitó kawamura tomando la copa que le extendía - gracias.

- De nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Takashi viendo el sushi y Fuji mirando hacia la ventana con su rostro recargado delicadamente de una mano. Siempre con una suave y despreocupada sonrisa en su rostro.

- taka-san, mira, está nevando. ¿No es hermoso? - preguntó Fuji sin siquiera mirarle.

- Ah...- Kawamura volvió en si y en efecto vio la nieve caer. Sonrió lentamente abriendo un poco los ojos con un ligero brillo en estos - Sí, es muy lindo.

- Hm.. - Fuji ladeó un poco el cuerpo hacia él acomodándose en el suelo y viéndole - por cierto, tengo que hablarte de algo - comenzó a decir mientras tomaba uno de los sushis y comenzaba a comer lentamente.

- ¿De que se trata?

Takashi al igual que él comenzó a comer

- Hable con Tezuka - dijo luego de tragar lo que comía - y me ha aceptado - terminó diciendo mientras bebía sake.

- ¿Ah… si?

- ...

_Fue entonces cuando noté que Fuji había abiertos sus ojos y mientras mordía lentamente otro sushi bañado en salsa de soya me miraba con una leve sonrisa que se acentuaba cada vez mas. _

- No te preocupes taka-san, todo está bien - dijo haciéndome sentir muy extraño.

_¿Es que acaso mi rostro...en ese momento mostraba tanta preocupación? ¿En verdad me veía así?_

_Desvíe la mirada al sake de mi copa el cual tomé mas calmado y sonriendo. _

- En verdad me alegra mucho oír eso Fuji. La verdad, me preguntaba como serían las cosas con ustedes dos y veo que todo anda bien - _dije viéndole nuevamente._

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Quise que fueras el primero en saberlo ya que siempre me has apoyado en esto - _dijo Fuji mientras comía con cierto toque de sensualidad que me estaba desconcertando. _

- Pero Fuji - _dije con preocupación notoria tanto en mi semblante como en mi voz_ - ¿por qué no estas con Tezuka hoy? sería lo mas adecuado.

- Taka-san...

- Ah..jejeje no te preocupes - _dije poniéndome en pie de inmediato con cierta emoción_ - ahora mismo le llamaré para que venga. Es 24 de Diciembre y sería bueno que lo pasaras con él.

Kawamura no bien se giró para caminar hacia el teléfono cuando la mano de Fuji le agarró fuertemente por su muñeca derecha deteniéndole. Takashi, paralizado por la fuerza con que agarraba su muñeca, le miró de reojo con los labios entreabiertos y una ceja un poco alzada. Al hacerlo se encontró con aquellos ojos tan amenazadores del prodigio.

- Pero...Fuji...- _musité._

- Deja eso taka-san. - _Fuji sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos_ - Tendré mucho tiempo para estar con Tezuka.

- ah...Tienes razón.

_No pude evitarlo. Tuve que bajar la vista. Era cierto lo que decía ya que ahora eran...una ¿pareja?, sí, eran eso. Entonces, no había prisa. Ya no. _

_Me senté nuevamente a su lado y comimos mientras hablamos de los detalles de como había sido el asunto con Tezuka, de que cosas habían acontecido luego de eso. Toda la charla se dio mientras comíamos sushi y bebíamos el sake. Terminé probando mi sushi con la salsa que él hizo y realmente era delicioso. Era una salsa agridulce pero que al final y si se saboreaba bien mientras se comía, se sentía un leve picante. _

_Luego de terminar de comer fuimos a la cocina a seguir hablando mientras lavábamos las copas y platos. Vimos uno que otro fuego artificial por la ventana de la cocina pero yo, a medida que avanzó la noche, me comenzaba a sentir…¿Cómo decirlo?_

- Taka-san. - llamó Fuji viéndole seriamente mientras este volvía en si

- Ah, perdona Fuji es que me quedé pensando en algo - Dijo rápidamente Takashi rascándose la nuca y riendo un poco.

- Dime taka-san, Te ha sorprendido el hecho de que Tezuka y yo estemos juntos ¿no?

_Me le quedé viendo y no tardé en abrir un poco más mis ojos mientras le veía. ¿Sorprenderme por qué? Admito que no me lo esperaba tan pronto. Que no pensé que Tezuka..._

_Era cierto. No me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo pensé. Y de alguna manera me había afectado. _

_No se dijo más. Fuji, luego de quedarse viéndome muy fijamente con sus ojos abiertos, se movió a la sala y me enseñó 4 películas las cuales veríamos esa noche. Al parecer, aparte de todo, dormiría en su casa aunque de todas maneras era casi lógico ya que estaba nevando pero aun así algo me inquietaba. Algo no me parecía en orden y no paraba de mirar la casa con mucho detenimiento, casi con miedo. Más, a fin de cuenta no le di mente. Era mi paranoia. Una paranoia que solo salía a flote cuando estaba con fuji y, especialmente, desde hacía 4 o 5 meses atrás cuando de repente, su comportamiento conmigo a veces era un poco…extraño. No hay otra palabra para describirlo. _

_Eran cosas que solo yo notaba. Eran tan leves como un movimiento de mano, como un muy ligero cambio en su sonrisa, como un poco de peso en su voz, como…algo simple, pero no lo suficiente como para pasar por alto. _

_Mientras Fuji organizaba todo en la sala para ver las películas, llamé a mi padre el cual ni se molestó en saber donde estaba, solo me dijo que la pasara bien. Me quedé mirando el teléfono luego de que me colgase a mitad de conversación. _

- Ah...papá. Siempre eres tan..agh. - _Puse el teléfono en su lugar y volví a la sala que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Solo el resplandor de la televisión iluminaba esta._

- Taka-san, ya voy a ponerla.

- Si.

_Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá a ver la primera película. "Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate". Al principio pensé que no era muy buena la película pero luego de ver al personaje dueño de la fábrica, pensé en la persona que me acompañaba. Por Dios... ¿cómo es que me recordaba a Fuji? pensé riendo un poco para mi mientras le veía de reojo. Que mal concepto empezaba a tener del prodigio. _

_Pero, no tardé en ausentarme mentalmente. Pensé en que sí habrían cambios en nuestro club. Ahora Fuji le pertenecía de alguna manera a nuestro capitán el cual seguro iba a cuidar bien de él. En verdad no me lo esperaba ya que al parecer, en el fondo, dudé que Tezuka algún día le correspondiese a Fuji. Al parecer...me había dormido en esos laureles._

_Pensé luego de pasar esos pensamientos que realmente era raro que Fuji no estuviera con Tezuka en navidad. ¿Por qué invitarme tan de repente y tan misteriosamente esa noche?_

_Hice una ligera mueca de desagrado al sentir mi corazón palpitar cada vez más lento y fuerte. _

_Mientras navegaba por mi memoria y por mi imaginación, sentí el cuerpo de Fuji apegarse de imprevisto al mío. Giré el rostro de inmediato a su lado ya que el asombro y el sobresalto en mi persona eran demasiado. Al hacerlo me encontré su rostro peligrosamente pegado al mío. Demasiado. Era una invasión de espacio personal total._

- Taka-san… - _musitó cerca de mis labios mientras yo bajaba los ojos viendo estos._ - ¿Que sientes por mí? - _preguntó muy lentamente como si escucharlo no era suficiente y tuviera que esforzarse en darse a entender por el moviendo de su boca._

- ...

Los ojos de kawamura lentamente se fueron abriendo hasta llegar al máximo. Su rostro pasó por innumerables muecas, rápidas y nunca sin terminar desarrollándose ninguna. Parecía una exposición rápida e indecisa por mostrar una expresión facial.

En un día como ese, donde incluso nevaba y el frío era extremo, Syuusuke que había comenzando a sonreír ampliamente no se explicaba como es que estaba Takashi sudando tan de repente. Se le quedó viendo hasta que por fin, la reacción esperada desde un principio salió a flote.

Takashi lanzó un grito desgarrador y asustadizo desde el fondo de su alma mientras daba un salto fuera del sofá.

Syuusuke, mientras veía aun a Takashi que estaba parado a cierta distancia del sofá aun con convulsiones de la impresión, se acomodó en el sofá sonriendo ampliamente e inclinándose al frente tomando el control de la televisión.

- Ahh..-suspiró Fuji poniéndose en pie con el control en su mano derecha - esto va a ser mas duro de lo pensado - terminó diciendo al tiempo que apagaba la TV dejando todo a oscuras.

No bien hizo eso se escuchó otro grito de Takashi que le hizo casi reír.

_Fue entonces, cuando caí en la desagradable conclusión de que Fuji había planeado parte de lo que pasaba. Había desplegado toda una tela de araña donde no se sabía que podía pasar. Y sobre todo, no se sabía desde cuando había comenzando a tejerla._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_Espero que sigan disfrutando como hasta ahora del fic y agradezco bastante los comentarios tan agradables e instructivos que obtengo en la mayoría sus reviews._**

**_Realmente con este estilo de trama creo que es la primera vez que hago un fic. En cuanto al estilo del manejo de los personajes a la hora de narrar es bastante similar al de Frozen Memories solo que con un muy ligero cambio. Bien ligero. Tengo mucha fe en Takashi y Fuji como personajes y me parece que se pueden hacer muchas cosas con ambos y en conjunto con los demás personajes en fics y quiero explotar la mayoría de estas posibilidades y formas poco a poco. Me parecen dos personajes difíciles la verdad. Siento que para sentirlos y darle…un protagonismo a ambos hay que fijarse mucho, tener cosas en cuenta y sentir bien los detalles._**

_**Yo trato de que en lo que avanza el fic el manejo de los personajes sea lo mejor posible. Lo mas creíble posible para que los lectores se sientan a gusto y puedan relacionar una cosa con otra sin problemas.**_

_**No agrego más. Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios y también decirles a aquellos lectores que a veces vienen mucho luego de acabada la historia, que igual pueden dejar un review que nunca está de mas y siempre son bien recibidos. A veces los lectores no se imaginan cuanto ayudan los reviews a que el autor continúe por el camino que va y se desarrolle más para el futuro. No deben pensar en no dejar review no solo en esta historia sino en ninguna otra por el tiempo que tenga esta de publicada. **_

_**Besos y sigan disfrutando por este lugar de buenas historias. Les espero en el próximo y ultimo capitulo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimiento Sellado.**

_Mi navidad se había convertido en una noche de Halloween y una muy espantosa donde casi no tenía salida y donde las trampas que empezaban a desplegarse eran aterradoras._

_Luego de Fuji haber apagado la televisión y dejar todo a oscuras lancé un ligero grito espantado por ya no poder ver nada. Instintivamente me moví un poco hacia atrás y solo logré tropezar con un objeto de madera que estaba de adorno en el suelo y el cual cayó a un lado._

- Fuji_ - logré decir casi en un hilo de voz mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad y lograba vislumbrar su silueta_

- Taka-san, te hice una pregunta_ - le escuché decir mientras dejaba el control de la tv en el sofá y avanzaba hacia mi con una rapidez disimulada pero demasiado impresionante en ese momento y en semejante oscuridad. _

_- _s...si pe..Pero es una pregunta muy rara -_ comenté mientras bajaba los ojos ya que se había puesto enfrente mío de imprevisto._

_Pero le mentí. La pregunta no era para nada rara, no. Era FUERA de este mundo!!_

_Me traumé mucho...bastante cuando me di cuenta, de que todo era una trampa. Desde un principio era una trampa y en mis narices Fuji había tejido toda una tela de araña para semejante trampa. Ahora veía claramente que nada había sido coincidencia. Pero un temor mas profundo me invadió al pensar, "¿Desde cuándo tejió esa tela de araña¿Desde hoy mismo¿Desde antes...? "_

_Nuevamente mi cuerpo tembló fuertemente trayendo mi mente a la realidad. Cuando volví en mi pude ver que Fuji estaba enfrente mío con los brazos detrás de su delgado y resistente cuerpo. _

_- _Taka-san, cálmate_ - _dijo suavemente Fuji.

- ahm...Fuji, creo que ya dejó de nevar

Takashi corrió a un lado tropezándose con todo lo que encontraba mientras caminaba al baño de visitas en donde tomo la ropa con la que había llegado entre sus manos.

Fuji se movió tranquilamente a un lado encendiendo una de las luces del pasillo donde estaba el baño de visitas y de las escaleras. Caminó luego a la puerta de entrada sin más y tomó entre dos de sus dedos la cadenita de seguridad de la puerta y la deslizó por la ranura donde se incrustaba. Ladeó el rostro al terminar y se encontró con la cara de espanto de Kawamura.

- Ahh...taka-san, es que, no puedo dejar que salgas de aquí - dijo girándose.

- Fuji...- comenzó a decir Takashi luego de tragar saliva y de jurarse mentalmente que se calmaría - creo que has bebido mucho sake y eso te está haciendo desvariar. Llamaré a Tezuka para que venga a cuidar de ti mientras yo me retiro.

_Fuji no se movió. No dijo nada y eso me hizo pensar que por fin, estaba por el camino correcto hacia mi salvación, pero, pese a todo la pregunta que había echo me estaba perturbando de una manera brutal._

_Caminé hacia el teléfono y titubeando busqué mi billetera. Había dejado la ropa que antes estaba en mis manos a un lado y con los dedos, con una rapidez asombrosa busqué el teléfono de nuestro capitán al cual jamás había llamado. Unas gotas leves de sudor bajaban por mi rostro mientras rebuscaba una y otra vez en mi billetera. _

- Tengo que calmarme o jamás lo encontré...- _pensé frunciendo el seño mientras buscaba con mas lentitud. _

_Miré de reojo a Fuji que se había sentado en una silla sonriendo. Eso me hizo volver a preocuparme y buscar a toda velocidad entre las tarjetas, papeles y números. _

_Lancé un profundo suspiro al encontrar el teléfono de Tezuka y sin pensarlo dos veces lo marqué. _

- ¿Está sonando taka-san? - preguntó Fuji luego de un momento de que él terminara de marcar.

- s...si..- musitó Kawamura sin verlo.

- que bueno.

_Le miré de reojo. ¿ Estaba siendo sarcástico??_

_Si. Estaba siendo sarcástico y descarado. Para colmo, estaba sonriendo como si nada. Demasiada tranquilidad para mi gusto._

- Buenas noches, Habla Kunimitsu - se escucho decir a Tezuka del otro lado del teléfono con su característica voz seria y fría.

- Bu..buchou, Es Kawamura.

- Kawamura¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Tezuka de inmediato.

- ahh..perdona que te moleste hoy, se que debes estar compartiendo con tus familiares pero, estoy en casa de Fuji y creo que ha bebido un poco...un poco casi mucho y, creo que sería adecuado que vinieras a quedarte con él.

_Hubo un silencio extraño y breve. Miré al lado derecho donde tenía el teléfono. Pude escuchar algunas personas reír, y hablar. Sin duda Tezuka estaba ocupado._

- ¿y que tengo yo que ver exactamente con eso? - _preguntó Tezuka luego de, al parecer, analizar lo que dije._

Me asombre bastante. No podía creer que Tezuka preguntara eso si era la pareja de Fuji. Me sentí desesperado. No podía estar más tiempo con Fuji así que olvidé mi timidez y vergüenza.

- Tezuka, eres la pareja de Fuji así que es tu deber estar aquí. Te necesita - _dije de inmediato casi a gritos._

- La...- _comenzó a decir Tezuka en un hilo de voz_ - ¿pareja?? - _terminó diciendo con cierto énfasis._

- Por supuesto. Ya me ha contado que te ha dicho lo que siente y por cierto felicidades buchou pero necesito que venga rápido - _supliqué._

_Hubo otro momento de silencio por parte de Tezuka. Me alarmó, por otra parte, escuchar la risilla de Fuji. Jamás le había temido a Fuji. Era, tal vez el único que no le temía pero esa noche...era todo muy diferente._

- Kawamura - habló con fuerza y con más seriedad Tezuka - creo que Fuji te ha hablado en tiempos diferentes ya que, en efecto, me ha confesado sus sentimientos pero fue hace 5 meses y no le correspondí. Por tanto, actualmente no tenemos ningún tipo de relación sentimental más que la de amigos.

_Nuevamente me sentí en una noche de Halloween, en una muy pesada broma, mínimo en una especie de "cámara escondida". Muy lentamente giré el rostro a Fuji despegando el teléfono de mi oído. Cuando le miré, le vi con sus ojos azules abiertos y con una muy amplia sonrisa. Casi muero de solo verlo. Rápidamente volví al teléfono tomándolo con ambas manos._

- Buchou pero si él me ha dicho que hace poco lo hizo y que son pareja! - _grité desesperado. Tartamudeando en una que otra parte de la oración._

- No es así Takashi y por cierto...Si me habló de que era posible que me llamaras por estos días a hacerme preguntas similares pero no entendí bien eso. En fin¿necesitas algo mas?

_Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. La sospecha estaba confirmada. Fuji, desde hace tiempo tramaba todo eso. Eso y más._

- ... - _tragué saliva levemente_ - no buchou...

- Bien. Buenas noches y suerte Takashi. Por lo visto, la vas a necesitar.

_Tezuka colgó y al mismo tiempo mi corazón también colgó. _

_Miré de inmediato a Fuji con el seño un poco fruncido._

- Realmente, Tezuka tiene razón en todo lo que dijo - comentó Fuji parándose de la silla mientras Takashi colgaba el teléfono.

- pero...¿cómo que hace 5 meses tu...?

- Hmm. Hace 5 meses le dije mis sentimientos a Tezuka. - Fuji sonrió - fue muy gracioso ver su cara un poco ruborizada y sus ojos muy abiertos.

- ...

- Pero como era de esperarse me rechazó - continuó diciendo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza tímidamente - Pero no te dije nada taka-san.

_Mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Mi cuerpo lentamente volvía a sentir el frío del ambiente. ¿Sentí...lastima¿Pena? no lo se. Pero creo que era miedo. Miedo porque todo aquello de alguna forma tenía que ver conmigo. _

- Lo..lo siento mucho Fuji. Debiste decirme antes. Te hubiera apoyado en un momento tan difícil - musitó Takashi.

- Ahhm...

_Vi a Fuji mirar a un lado con sus ojos abiertos con una leve sonrisa y llevándose un dedo a un lado de los labios._

- Realmente...no pasé ningún momento difícil taka-san ya que...Me enteré de algo mas interesante aun.

- ¿interesante¿el que?

- Tezuka...-comenzó a decir Fuji volviendo la vista seriamente a Takashi que parecía desconcertado - me dijo claramente, que a diferencia de él, tu si sentías algo por mi.

Internamente y solo para mi lancé un grito desgarrador pero, solo pude físicamente abrir los ojos a manos no poder.

- Y Tezuka, no se equivoca - terminó diciendo Fuji.

_Y, he ahí la parte más horrorosa. Lo que llaman, "cruda realidad". "Tezuka no se equivoca" o bien podríamos decir: " Tezuka no habla por hablar" , "Tezuka no dice falacias", " Tezuka no levanta calumnias", " Tezuka...a acabado con mi vida"._

_Entonces, como si retrocediera en el tiempo de una manera abrupta, rememoré las veces que me había arriesgado por Fuji, las veces que me había preocupado por él y las veces que había depositado toda mi confianza en él. Las veces que en partidos aterradores mi corazón dio vuelcos en mi pecho de solo pensar que podría salir herido. Las veces que mi naturaleza tímida y recatada me habían echo guardarme comentarios como "   
¿estas bien?" "me preocupé mucho por ti" " Eres genial" y también, me habían echo guardarme actos como abrazarle o pasar una mano por su cabello. _

"Tezuka ha dicho la verdad"

Takashi sin decir nada huyó hacia la cocina a prisa.

- taka-san !! - gritó Fuji al verlo correr hacia la cocina pero, no se movió, solo sonrió.

Se pudo escuchar a Takashi tratar de abrir la puerta trasera de todas las formas posibles sin lograrlo.

Se quedó más de 15 minutos en la cocina volviendo a un estado que hacía mucho mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. El estado de estar conciente de querer a Fuji. Un estado bastante devastador, traumático y que había sellado hacia mucho tiempo de una manera eficaz.

Se sentó en el suelo de la cocina lentamente llevándose una mano al rostro. No tenía fuerzas para tener una charla de esa magnitud con Fuji ya que nunca había estado preparado para ello. Su cuerpo se fue entumeciendo un poco por el frío y por la falta de movilidad en la que se había sumido.

- Ahg...

_Golpeé fuertemente el suelo con un puño sin sentir ni un poco de dolor pese ha que había roto la loseta del suelo y me había herido un poco. Yo era así. Era tímido y recatado y lo único que me daba fuerzas era el tennis. Una simple raqueta. Porque sabía que era lo único que reconocían todos que hacía bien. Era lo único en lo que me podía arriesgar a muerte y no perdería porque era bueno. Porque en fuerza...en persistencia, nadie me ganaba. Porque era una persona necia cuando estoy conciente de que si puedo. Pero no más de ahí. No soy Tezuka. Soy, en todo caso, todo lo contrario a él. _

_Él sabe hacer casi de todo, yo por el contrario no se hacer casi nada. _

_Él no sabe hacer, tal vez, una que otra cosa. Yo, por el contrario solo se hacer una cosa...tal vez dos muy bien. _

- Por eso...-_musité moviendo levemente los dedos de la mano derecha que me sangraba un poco por una leve herida contra el suelo_ - Pude resignarme bien.

_Me levanté del suelo. Tenía que salir de esa casa aunque estuviera nevando. _

Takashi salió de la cocina lentamente mirando a lo lados y no vio a nadie. Avanzó por la sala lentamente la cual aun estaba oscura y avanzó a la puerta de salida pero no bien salió de la sala cuando de imprevisto se prendió la tv escuchándose el ruido de "no-signal" debido a que no estaba puesta ninguna película.

De solo escuchar el ruido Takashi se giró espantado con el corazón en la boca y vió al fondo a Fuji arreglando las películas que iban a ver antes de lo sucedido.

-oh...creo que la prendí sin querer - musitó mientras guardaba las películas y apagaba la tv de nuevo. Lo había echo a propósito.

- yo..yo ya me voy Fuji.

_Me giré para correr a la puerta, quitar los pestillos y salir de allí despavorido pero, escuché un ruido rápido, leve y delicado detrás mío. Unas pisadas rápidas que parecían no tocar bien el suelo. Me giré y vi que en la sala no había nadie, cuando volví a mirar al frente me encontré a Fuji viéndome fijamente. _

_Me hice para un lado de inmediato._

- no te dejare salir de aquí taka-san - dijo firmemente.

- fu..Fuji déjame ir. No tengo nada que decirte.

- si tienes.

- pero no puedo. Debo irme. Ya es 25 de diciembre, pasan de las 12 de la media noche.

- Por eso. Considéralo como un regalo hacia mi el que me digas que sientes por mi.

- Fuji...deberías centrarte mejor en volver a intentar las cosas con Tezuka. Esa es tu prioridad principal

- Ya no. Ahora mi prioridad principal es que me digas que sientes por mí.

Takashi arrugó un poco el rostro haciéndose para atrás al ver que Fuji se movía hacia él.

- Sabes que eres mi amigo. Que te aprecio mucho y que sobre todo te respeto mucho. Eres todo un prodigio. Eres especial...para todo el mundo.

- eso no es suficiente taka-san - musitó Fuji al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Takashi al cual tenía que ver alzando un poco el rostro por la diferencia de estatura.

Takashi cerró los ojos fuertemente como quien se niega rotundamente a algo de una manera terca. Como un chico valiente, cuerdo y fuerte que era. Ante la situación tomó la mejor decisión.

Correr escaleras arriba e intentar tirarse de alguna ventana para salir de esa casa.

- Ahh...que navidad tan divertida - musitó Fuji viendo a Takashi correr despavorido escaleras arriba tropezándose una que otra vez mientras subía.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

_El miedo se apodera de nuestros corazones en determinadas etapas de nuestras vidas. De terminados momentos. A veces, podemos notar lo ridículo de nuestros miedos pero lo fuerte que son. _

_Me consideré muy cobarde al estar escondido del lado derecho de una cama en una habitación que deduje era del hermano menor de Fuji el cual casi nunca iba a casa. Apoyaba mi cuerpo contra la pared de atrás mientras rodeaba mis piernas con los brazos. _

_En verdad sentía miedo. Un miedo terrible de que Fuji se esforzara en hacerme hablar cosas que sentía pero no quería decir. Ya había pensado mucho, bastante en futuros alternativos. Y todos terminaban...conmigo solo, sin Fuji, sin el club de tennis. _

- Taka-san - _escuché decir a Fuji el cual ya estaba en la habitación._

_Alcé el rostro y lo vi en la puerta viéndome._

- ¿no me dirás nada? - _preguntó tranquilamente_

- fu..Fuji, no quiero hablar de eso, no puedo - _dije realmente preocupado ya que lo veía caminar al closet._

_Alcé mas el rostro y deje de abrazar mis piernas viéndolo. Rebuscaba en el closet sin decir nada pero, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el arma tan letal que tenía en sus manos para hacerme hablar. Una raqueta._

- fu...Fuji, por favor no. - _rogué poniéndome en pie mientras él se acercaba._

- jejeje, ven acá taka-san, con esto podrás hablar - _dijo sonriendo casi divertido. _

_Justo cuando estaba cerca mío con la raqueta me tiré a la cama y rodé al otro extremo. Él rápidamente corrió haciendo lo mismo sin soltar la raqueta. _

- Fuji !!

- taka-san solo agarra la raqueta - _decía Fuji mientras correteaba detrás de mi como un niño pequeño por toda la habitación._

_Hicimos un desorden total ya que busque por todo los medio alejar la raqueta de mi. Pero, como todo, llegamos al fin de aquel momento "divertido". _

_Me acorraló contra una esquina por la cual me deslicé hasta abajo sentándome. _

_Él miró de reojo el leve rastro de sangre que dejé en algunas partes y miró de reojo mi mano derecha mas, cuando vio que me había fijado en su mirada, disimuló._

- taka-san, en verdad me has dado mucho trabajo - comentó sonriendo con suavidad Fuji acercando cada vez mas la raqueta - ahora, por favor, dime que sientes por mi.

Los ojos de Takashi estaban fijos en la raqueta morada que le ofrecía Fuji con una sonrisa gentil.

- Taka-san, entiende que tuve que mentir con respecto a lo de Tezuka a ver si al menos así decías algo pero al parecer no fue suficiente. En verdad me intriga mucho lo que sientes y en verdad me dediqué a tratar de sacarte información, mas, nunca conseguía mucho. Necesito saberlo taka-san para así… - dijo Fuji al tener a escasos centímetros de Takashi la raqueta.

- basta...- musito Takashi interrumpiéndole

- si la tomas podrás decir todo lo que quieras y te sentirás bien. Siempre has cuidado de mí y me has escuchado. Ahora quiero ser yo quien te escuche.

- ¡¡¡BASTA !!! DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ! - gritó Takashi con cierta rapidez cerrando los ojos con fuerza al tener la tentación de tomar la raqueta tan cerca y ver que Fuji no se rendía.

- ...

Fuji se quedó paralizado con los labios entreabiertos viéndole mientras alejaba la raqueta. Jamás había visto a Takashi tan enojado, confundido y asustado.

- Ya te lo dije. No importa que pongas la raqueta en mis manos. No puedo ni quiero decirte nada de lo que siento Fuji. Lo siento pero no quiero - dijo viéndole fijamente una vez que volvió el rostro y abrió los ojos con pesar.

Fuji se le quedó mirando con asombro un momento.

- Comprendo - dijo por fin caminando hacia atrás y dirigiéndose al closet donde puso la raqueta lentamente en su lugar. - no se cual es el temor pero pensé que podríamos tratarlo juntos.

- ...

- Solo pensar que sentías cosas por mi mientras que yo estaba fijado en Tezuka me hace sentir otras cosas que no se describir - decía Fuji mientras arreglaba la ropa que había desorganizado del closet.

A la habitación solo entraba la luz del pasillo la cual iluminaba un poco su rostro.

- yo por mi parte, he descubierto otras cosas con el tiempo luego de decirle lo que siento a Tezuka. Entre ellas, que pese a todo, me había enamorado más de sus habilidades que de él. De quien es realmente Tezuka Kunimitsu. - cerró el closet lentamente viendo de reojo a Takashi que miraba el suelo sin decir una palabra - Pero en el fondo quería pasar esta noche contigo taka-san. Me agrada tu compañía.

Fuji caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación lentamente.

- por favor, quédate a dormir aquí y en la mañana puedes irte a casa. Seguro estará más despejado.

Takashi lo vio pasar a la puerta con los labios entreabiertos y un nudo en su garganta. Pero no habían palabras para ese momento.

Al final solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Pero, esa no fue la única puerta que se cerró. La puerta entre ambos se había cerrado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Tezuka - llamó Oishi llevándole unas hojas al capitán que miraba a todos entrenar aquella mañana - aquí tienes los nombres de los nuevos que quieren ingresar.

Tezuka tomó las hojas en sus manos mientras que Oishi miraba el cielo azul y despejado con una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya...es una hermosa mañana. Teníamos tiempo sin venir a estas canchas - comentó Oishi

- Si - dijo sin más Tezuka.

- Echizen !!! Te extrañe tanto!! - se le escuchó gritar a momo llamando la atención de Tezuka y Oishi.

Momo abrazaba por el cuello al pequeño Ryoma que se asfixiaba y retorcía.

- momo-sempai !! Me viste antes de venir hacia acá¿¿A que viene esto?? - preguntó Ryoma enrojecido por la falta de aire.

- jajajja no lo se!! - decía momo revolviéndole bruscamente el cabello mientras reía entre dientes.

- oe !! Momo!! Deja al o-chibi !!! Lo vas a matar - gritaba Eiji acercándose corriendo a momo.

Oishi arrugó un poco el rostro llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Por Dios...vinieron con pilas recargadas...-musitó Oishi sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Dónde está Kawamura? - preguntó Tezuka viéndole de reojo.

- Ahora que lo dices, parece no haber llegado - Oishi miró a los lados buscando entre los que estaban en las canchas.

Tezuka se apartó de Oishi posándose donde fuera visto por todos.

- ¡Reúnanse! - gritó Tezuka atrayendo la atención de todos.

No tardaron en ponerse en filas frente a él. Una vez todos organizados Tezuka comenzó a hablar de las actividades que tendrían los titulares y los miembros en general del club. Los chicos le miraban con atención mientras hablaba. Sumire estaba a su derecha.

- Bien, ya Tezuka ha dicho todo. Inui, espero tengas el nuevo itinerario listo - dijo Sumire cruzada de brazos.

- Está listo - comentó Inui.

- bien, entonces rompan filas y vayan a sus clases. Mañana estén temprano aquí - terminó diciendo Sumire.

- Sensei, Kawamura no ha llegado¿le habrá pasado algo? - preguntó Eiji con una mano en la cadera.

- Uh...- momo comenzó a mirar la fila de los titulares - es cierto, no está.

- Fsshh...y tu tan lento que es ahora que te fijas - refunfuñó kaidoh.

Momo y él comenzaron a decirse de todo tipo de cosas pero la voz de Ryoma les detuvo.

- Kawamura-sempai está en la escuela - anunció Ryoma arreglando su gorra hasta bajarla al máximo ocultando su rostro - lo vi cuando venía hacia las canchas, mas, él iba hacia los salones del edificio A.

- Si no vino a decirnos su excusa o no ha venido aun, es porque ha decidido no volver - comentó Tezuka - Esperaré hasta mañana para que de razón de si. Sino se le buscará un reemplazo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse ante ese ultimátum. Tezuka, antes de marcharse le dio una ojeada a Syuusuke que le veía fijamente con los labios ligeramente apretados.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

- Takashi! - gritó por 5ta vez su padre lanzándole una escoba

- ahh !! - Kawamura logró agacharse detrás de la barra.

- Muchacho !! tengo siglos llamándote !!

- Pe..Perdona papá - Takashi le miró.

- te decía que no abrieras el restaurante hasta que regrese. Debo ir un poco lejos ahora y no se si llegue temprano.

- pero, yo puedo manejarlo solo.

- jajajajaaja ni loco dejaría que te hicieras cargo tu solo Takashi. Aun te falta mucho - gritó su padre riendo mientras él fruncía un poco el seño.

- he practicado mucho. No soy un novato. - se defendió Takashi encarándolo.

Su padre se detuvo en la puerta y le miró de reojo igual de serio.

- Piénsalo muchacho¿crees que podrías tu solo con el restaurante aun sin cometer ni una torpeza¿He¿Podrías hacer un sushi prácticamente en 4 minutos¿Podrías atender dos mesas a la vez¿Podrías hacer, de paso, los pedidos adomicilio?

- ...

- Bien. Entonces me voy.

- ten cuidado...

- claro.

Su padre salió cerrando la puerta del restaurante una vez estuvo fuera.

_Ya habían pasado muchos días desde lo sucedido en casa de Fuji. Ese día lo vi en muchas clases mas no me dijo nada. Parecía no verme. Yo, por mi parte, no sabía si era bueno o malo eso. Sencillamente no me gustaba._

Se giró sacándose la chaqueta del uniforme. Justo cuando iba a entrar a su casa a terminarse de quitar la ropa escuchó la puerta del restaurante abrirse y cerrarse segundos después.

- Papá¿qué te has olvidado? - preguntó Takashi girándose.

Lo que se encontró fue a Syuusuke con una mirada de ira que solo había visto una vez.

- Fuji !

_Cuando lo vi, solo me fije en sus ojos que parecían querer saltar, matarme, ahorcarme, torturarme. Se veía..._

- Estoy sumamente enojado taka-san - comentó Fuji muy lentamente

Takashi abrió la boca para decir algo pero la mano de Fuji pegó fuertemente sobre la barra del restaurante haciendo temblar los vasos que estaban allí y de paso a él mismo. Luego con esta misma mano le apuntó.

- Jamás ligues las cosas sentimentales con nuestro trabajo en el club de tennis - dijo.

- ¿He?...he..no no Fuji...si lo dices porque no fui hoy...- Takashi alzó su mano derecha que tenía un pequeño vendaje - es que aun no se me sana del todo la mano con la que golpee el piso de tu casa y por cierto, discúlpame por eso - se explicó sonriendo un poco llevándose la otra mano a la nuca.

Fuji pasó de una mirada de ira a una más calmada y sorprendida. No se esperaba eso. Su rostro se suavizó totalmente luego de ver el vendaje en su mano.

- No te molestes en disculparte y discúlpame tu a mi - Fuji bajó su mano un poco mas calmado - pensé que habías dejado el club. –dijo suavemente

- No, ya decidí seguir con ustedes hasta el final. Luego me dedicaré al restaurante.

Fuji se le quedó viéndolo con detenimiento pero lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes? me decepcionas taka-san.

-...

- Siempre pensé que a diferencia de los demás, tú eras el más valiente y el que más se arriesgaba en todo. Incluso en los sentimientos. Por un momento me sentí bien pensando que sentías algo por mi. Esas cosas siempre son buenas.

Fuji se llevó una mano al bolsillo y miró todo el lugar.

- Yo olvidaré todo ese asunto entonces. Has tú lo mismo y volvamos a nuestra antigua amistad. Si no vamos a avanzar a mas, al menos quedémonos donde estamos - dijo volviendo los ojos a Takashi con una sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano - ¿si?

_Parecía ser mi última oportunidad y lo era sin duda. Lastimosamente, yo soy Takashi Kawamura. Por tanto me acerqué a él armándome de valor y tomé su mano estrechándola mientras asentía lentamente._

- No lo acepto - dijo.

Fuji se mantenía sonriendo tranquilamente dispuesto a seguir con la amistad de siempre con él pero al escuchar eso no pudo disimular el asombro que le causaba. Lentamente comenzó a soltar su mano de la de Takashi mientras trataba de pensar en la pregunta adecuada.

Justo antes de alejar totalmente su mano Takashi le agarró la muñeca de esta misma con la mano vendada firmemente y le haló hacia si dándole un fuerte brazo. Le rodeó el cuerpo totalmente con sus fuertes brazos y apoyó el rostro en su hombro.

** »**_Sonreí luego de un momento mientras él me abrazaba. Lentamente me hice espacio, entre su cuerpo y brazos, y también le abrasé. _

_Lastimosamente, él era Takashi Kawamura. No iba a dejarme ir tan fácilmente y sin luchar hasta la muerte. _

- Taka-san - _musité ladeando un poco el rostro y hablándole al oído._

_Él no me dijo nada. Solo me abrazó más. _

_No importa cuanto yo juegue al tennis y que tan prodigio yo sea. _

_No importa cuanto busque, cuanto me aparte, cuando regrese, cuantas cosas haga. No existe otro ser humano capaz de transmitirme el calor y el sentimiento como lo hace él. No hay nadie que me dé tanto coraje y valor. Jamás he visto a nadie que juegue tennis hasta derramar sangre. Jamás he visto a alguien con una personalidad tan explosiva y dulce a la vez. _

_Él no es Tezuka Kunimitsu. No es ni la mitad de buen jugador que él pero, él es Takashi Kawamura, y se que me ama aunque nunca lo diga._

_Yo, soy Syuusuke Fuji y lastimosamente, cada navidad, cada 24 de diciembre y por los días, meses y años que sigan, me quedaré enredado al cuerpo y al alma de él. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Agradezco a todos los comentarios que han dejado. Y bien, este es el ultimo capitulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho. A mi me ha gusto mucho escribirlo y el fic en si. **

**Nos veremos a otra y como siempre espero sus comentarios incluso tardíos. Siempre son buenos y bien recibidos. Besos.**


End file.
